Nick Heroes Halloween: Loud Apparitions
by CrapperGeek
Summary: After Lisa causes an accident with her own ghost portal, she unleashes a ghost villain who takes the whole house. Now, Lincoln, her and Lucy must seek Danny's help to save their family...oh yeah, and Zim's in this for some reason.
1. Opening: Lisa's Disorders

**New story just in time for Halloween.**

Lisa Loud was putting the finishing touches on her new device. She was busy torching some of the remaining metal pieces together, with her head covered with a mask. As this was going on, Lily was watching the whole thing with her mask.

"Walla, my device is complete!" Lisa said, uncovering her mask, as she looked at her finished product: a portal opener. Lily uncovered her mask, and gave a laugh at it.

As Lisa was doing this, the rest of her crazy family, the 9 sisters and one son, were busy causing chaos in the living room. Suddenly, Lincoln burst through the locked closed door of Lisa's room, and by burst I mean, what Lori would normally say, LITERALLY BREAKING through the door like a battering ram. He ended up landing on his back in the wall.

"Oh, that is the last time I ever let Lynn use me for throwing practice!" Lincoln said, brushing himself off.

"Ah, Lincoln. I see that you've crashed at the precise time to observe my new invention." Lisa said, dragging Lincoln to where the device was.

"Looks like some kind of portal." Lincoln said.

"And that you'd be correct." Lisa responded.

"Just like the one Jimmy back in Retroville has."

"Actually, I was aiming towards a comparison with Jack Fenton's." Lisa said.

"Jack Fenton?" It took a few seconds for Lincoln to finally put together what Lisa was implying. "Wait, this wouldn't have anything to do with the Ghost Zone, wouldn't it?" Lincoln asked.

"Indeed it would, for after finding the proper titanium, locating the exact stats for this alternate universe and finding some uh…spare parts…" Lisa was too cowardly to admit the fact that she found extra pieces from Fenton products. "I've successfully constructed my own portal to the Ghost Sphere."

"You mean Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Sphere resembles a more scientific name." Lisa said, as she was currently using the control panel on the side of it.

"Hold it, why are you doing this, Lisa?" Lincoln asked. "I thought you didn't believe in ghosts, or at least you didn't want to, after that Syndicate tried to take over the world."

"Well, putting your exposition aside, I decided to brush off the skepticism in my cerebrum, and analyze this pseudo-science myself." Lisa said, as she pulled up a chart from the roof. "Besides, I have a theory that may suggest that these ghosts aren't actually apparitions, but rather extra-terrestrials with ghost-like DNA."

"And here we go again." Lincoln said, laughing this off. "Why won't you ever admit you're wrong about ghosts?"

"Because Lincoln, they disregard and contradict about 342 laws of science. I'm determined to debunk those Fentons on ghosts!" Lisa said.

"What's this about ghosts?" Lucy asked, scaring the two.

"Lucy, how'd you get in here?!" Lincoln asked.

"The door was broken." Lucy responded. "And those ghosts aren't aliens. They're as real as vampires and the souls inside my mirror."

Both Lisa and Lincoln were shocked by this statement. "Argument. Invalid." Lisa smirked. "Now, I must activate this slang named after an infant." Lisa began using the control panel again. But after thinking back to what happened with the Evil Syndicate, Lincoln began to feel uncomfortable.

"Hold it, Lisa." Lincoln said. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Indeed, older brother." Lucy said. "The spirit world is dark and complex, or to put it into worlds of your favorite rappers…it ain't nothin' to mess with."

"I adore the citation, but a scientist has to discover, what a scientist has to discover." Lisa said.

"But remember the last time we dealt with ghosts?!" Lincoln asked. "We should just leave this to Danny and his family!"

At that moment, the portal finally lit up, with a spinning green light in the middle.

"I did it! I must be the youngest to build a gateway to the Ghost Zone!" Lisa said.

"At least none of us got superpowers." Lincoln said, then sighed at this response, thinking it'd be cool to have Danny's powers.

"Now, I must capture one of these creatures, and study it's DNA, and finally determine that…something escaped out of the portal didn't it?" Indeed, a ghost entered through the portal. It was a black spirit with red eyes, as it gave a laugh.

"Spectra!" Lincoln said. "We meet again!"

"Hello, little Loud child. Good to see your precious face again." Spectra said, holding his cheeks.

"Well, I'm not happy to see the ghost who made my family hate me again!" Lincoln said.

"And now you're going to be ever more unhappy, for I will have my revenge!" Spectra said, as her assistant Bertram, who was a green blob, popped out of the portal and messed with the controls.

"Don't do that! It'll cause an interference with reality and the Ghost Sphere!" Lisa said.

"That's the point, you geeky kid!" Bertram said. "Also, it's Ghost Zone!"

"I don't refer it by that name!" Lisa said. Soon the sphere started to shake. The portal started to leak out portions of the Ghost Zone, like the equivalent of a freezing.

"We better get out of here!" Lincoln said, as Spectra laughed. The three siblings, with Lily ran out, not before Lily grabbed her blanket. The entire house was turning green, as the entire inside was getting sucked inside the Ghost Zone. The three ran downstairs, where all of the sisters were making noise.

"Get out of the house!" Lucy screamed, or at least in her own terms, as she still had her low voice.

"I bet this has Lisa literally smelled all over it." Lori said. However, the sisters ended up getting caught inside the green spell, as they started floating inside the Ghost Zone, while screaming.

"Lisa, what on Earth have you done?!" Lynn Sr., the father said, as him and Rita were sucked into the GZ.

"No!" Lincoln said, grabbing his hand. Lisa pulled Lincoln out of the house, as the three sisters and the brother ended up getting out.

"Sup Lincoln?" Clyde said, happily walking towards Lincoln, but his smile faded as he saw the house fly from the ground, with green lights coming through every window.

"LOUDS!" Mr. Grosse, their neighbor yelled. "Turn off that blasted light show of….OH!" Soon, the house vanished as if it was sucked into a portal. "Blasted magic tricks! You better come back to give me your lasagna!" Mr. Grosse closed the window.

"The house! THE HOUSE! She took the house!" Lincoln said. "Way to go, Lisa!"

"What was that all about?!" Clyde asked, scared.

"My gateway device might've made an error." Lisa said.

"Now we have to find our family!" Lincoln said. "But where could they be?"

"Where else? The Ghost Zone." Lucy said.

"You're right, Lucy. Then this means, ladies and gentlemen, we have to return to the Ghost Zone!" Lincoln said.

"Sweet, I've always wanted to see that place!" Clyde said. "But wait, where else are we going to find a ghost portal?"

"Oh, I know a guy!" Lincoln smiled.

….

Lincoln knocked on the Fenton door, as Danny answered it.

"Lincoln? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"We uh…kinda have a problem." Lincoln said.

"Hello, hott...I mean Danny." Lucy said, blushing.

Danny immediately got the idea, after wondering why he came to the door. He looked to Lisa.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?" Danny asked Lisa.

"Um, that is…classified information!" Lisa responded.

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun." Danny sarcastically said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **But yeah, this was the opener of the story. This isn't as short as the other short stories, but it's not as long as the main NH series. It's rather the length of an episode.**

 **Yeah, Zim and Dani will also play parts in the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: D-23

**Here we go, with the anthology story. Starting with Loud Apparitions, then Not So Totally Spaced Out, and then, the New Raggedy Android.**

"So let me get this straight." Danny spoke, as he was sitting with the four Loud siblings on the table. "Your sister, Little Einstein over here decided to build her own Ghost Portal, and now because of it, Spectra turned the entire Loud House, into her own haunted house."

"Pretty much the whole synopsis." Lincoln responded.

"And for the record, it was for scientific purposes." Lisa said.

"Yeah, and for the record, little girls like you shouldn't be poking their heads into the Ghost Zone!" Danny said, but then he sensed Lucy next to him. "And could you ask Lucy to not stand so close to me?" Of course, Lucy was standing next to the boy, though for some reason, Danny didn't jump at this.

"You're the only one to actually notice me." Lucy said, still blushing at this, and then turning around. "We really are meant to be."

"Um, I can still hear you." Danny said.

"I was just reciting poems!" Lucy covered up. "Sigh."

"Why would you even want to do anything with the Ghost Zone anyways?" Danny asked.

"Because, as I refute earlier words from my sibling, my stratagem was to capture one of the creatures, then gain it's DNA to unlock the precise truth of its' origins." Lisa said.

"Origins? They're dead people, older than my grandparents perhaps!" Danny said. "What else do you need to know?"

"And that's the hypothesis I refuse to have canon." Lisa said.

"I swear, first my parents, and now you. Haven't you scientists ever heard the phrase "let it go"? You could really spare lives if you did."

"Look, I hate coming to you to clean up Lisa's mess, but you know more about the Ghost Zone than any of us, Danny." Lincoln said. "We really need your help."

"As annoyed as I am at your sister Loud, I won't let your sisters suffer from what freaky stuff Spectra will do to them." Danny said. "Count me in."

"I can always count on you, Danny!" As the two was talking, a soda can popped up on the table next to Lincoln, who without thinking where it came from, grabbed the can.

"Um, where did that can come from?" Clyde asked.

"I wouldn't open that Lincoln." Lucy said, but of course, Lincoln ignored this, and opened up the can. Out came pouring out a geyser of fuzz from the can. This did get a laugh out of Lily.

"I warned you." Lucy responded.

"Okay, who's the little Luan here?" Lincoln asked.

Danny immediately figured out who it was. "Dani, you can stop hiding now."

Out floating in the air popped out Dani, in her ghost form, laughing up a storm at this. "Come on, you've got to admit that was funny!" she said, laughing. She landed on the ground, going back to her human form, while Lincoln was annoyingly wiping the fuzz off his face. "Nice to see you too, Dani." Lincoln sarcastically responded.

"Danny, does your parents know about her?" Clyde asked.

"Actually, they don't. Even if Jazz and I are the only ones to know about her, Dani's still not ready to show herself to both of them." Danny said, as Dani was happily drinking a soda. "And it's really hard to keep her out of sight when she keeps pulling pranks!"

"Meh, I'm sure your parents would accept her the way she is." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I believe that too, but for me, I'm just waiting until she's ready." Danny said to the Louds, keeping her eyes on Dani.

Suddenly, all of them heard a loud shatter in the room. Danny ran to see what it was, only to find a broken lamp on the floor.

"Nice going. Is this one of your pranks too?" Danny asked Dani.

"I didn't do that!"

"Well who else could've…"

"NYA!"

"Quiet you idiot!"

Danny sighed, as he grabbed a piece of plastic fruit in a nearby bowl, and threw it at the roof. The sound of a cry in pain was heard, along with the sound of screaming from a fall. Revealing himself on the floor was none other than Irken Invader Zim, inside his own ghost suit, as he quickly brushed himself off.

"Whoa, it's that alien guy!" Dani said.

"BE GONE, HUMANS! As Zim must leave the premises at once!" Zim screamed, trying to turn his suit invisible again.

"You again?" Danny asked the Irken. "Do I have to call Jenny or that Dib guy?"

"What are you even doing in Danny's house?" Lincoln asked.

"You fools shall never know!" Zim said.

"No wait, this wouldn't have anything to do with my parents' ghost portal, wouldn't it?" Danny asked.

"NYA!"

"Why do you always have to disobey me?!" Zim complained to Minimoose.

"Hey, where's GIR at?" Clyde asked.

"Wait wheres GIR?"

"Eh, I wanted to give Minimoose some use. I haven't used him since that HORRIBLE Day." Zim said. "That, and GIR's busy tormenting those awful trick or treaters again."

Of course, back in Zim's city, helicopters were swerving over the city, as many children were running for their lives on the streets. GIR, inside his dog suit, was having a huge eating binge, stuffing himself with plenty of candies. As he was doing this, a helicopter fired a missile at a building, and a u-boat fell from the sky.

Back to Fentonworks. "Filthy Halloween and it's putrid children!" Zim said.

"Why are you even complaining about Halloween?" Danny asked. "It's mid-July."

At that moment, Danny's two best friends bust through Danny's unlocked door. "Danny, we got a problem!" Sam said. Danny and the others ran outside, to see what was the ruckus about. For some reason, the whole town of Amity Park was decorated like Halloween, with kids walking in Halloween costumes.

"Why is it I have a feeling you're behind this?" Danny asked, pointing to Lisa.

"I swear by my muscular organ, I had no affiliation with this." Lisa responded.

"Wait, Lincoln? What are you and your sisters doing here?" Sam asked.

"Take a wild guess." Danny said, pointing his eyes towards Lisa.

Sam sighed. "Looks like you'll need us again."

"Early Halloween? I must be in my own Heaven." Lucy said.

"An early Halloween already?" Tucker asked. "You know what this means? Double the jackpot on candy!"

"Save your sweet tooth for later!" Sam said. "We have to find out who's behind all of this!"

At that moment, Dash and his friends walked past Danny. "Hey Fen-turd! What are you dressed as? A loser?!" Dash laughed at this.

"Hey, check out that awesome kid's alien costume!" Kwan said, dressed as a scarecrow. "Radical costume, kid!"

"Shut up, Earth fool!" Zim responded.

"Whoa, that's harsh man!" Kwan responded.

"I know. I like this kid already!" Dash responded, as they walked by.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder!" Danny said. "What's next? The Fright Knight?"

Danny's eyes completely shrunk as he heard the sound of an evil horse neigh. Zooming around the corner flying was none other than of course, the legend of Halloween himself, The Fright Knight.

"Oh come on, I wasn't even being intentional!" Danny said.

"I HATH RETURNED!" the Fright Knight roared. "To unleash my horrors upon this land once again!"

"That is so. cool." Lucy said.

As the horse ran past the gang, everyone ran back into the house.

"Okay, is today the day where all of H-E double hockey sticks suddenly breaks loose?!" Clyde asked.

"Great, now I gotta save Lincoln's sisters from Spectra, and defeat the Fright Knight on another Halloween!" Danny said. "I swear, I better not be eating underwear by the end of this!"

"What is he even..?"

"We don't talk about that." Sam responded to Clyde.

"Look Danny, this may sound crazy, but what if you just go after the Fright Knight?" Lincoln asked. "We'll take care of Spectra."

"Link, that sounds nice and all, but you don't know who you're messing with. Spectra is psychotic!" Danny said.

"I know that." Lincoln responded with a smirk. "You're forgetting that I dealt with her twice. I'm not afraid of a ghost I already met." Lincoln then brought out his ecto-gloves again, transforming onto his hands. "Besides, it's me she wants!"

"Dang, you still have guts kid." Danny responded.

"I wanna go too!" Clyde said. "I've never seen the Ghost Zone, and it sounds cooler than an episode of Hunter Spector!"

"You sure you won't stain the Spector Speeder's floor with your nose bleeds?" Sam asked.

"Meh, I'm not afraid of ghosts!" Clyde responded.

"BOO!" Dani jumped from the floor as a form of goo, sending Clyde flying and screaming. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that one!" Clyde said, as Dani laughed at this.

"I shall partake in this journey as well. For I ignited this conflict. That, and I have an experiment to complete." Lisa said, holding up a beaker.

"I want to visit my spirit friends once again." Lucy said.

"Um, didn't they break your heart the last time, Lucy?" Sam asked.

"Some scars can be healed, even if I have hundreds of them." Lucy responded.

Danny looked at Zim. "What about you? You're not doing anything, so help them."

"Help THEM? Me, the future leader Zim, HELPING YOU PUNY…"

"Just make yourself useful!" Danny said. Zim then thought of an idea. "But this journey means I'll get closer to capturing one of those goblins from the Ghost World. Alright humans, I'll join your stupid team." Zim happily said.

"NYA!"

Dani floated around. "And I'll join you guys! This is gonna be cool!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Dani." Danny responded.

"What?" Dani transformed back to normal. "But I can help you guys!"

"Sorry Dani, but the last thing I need right now is you getting into serious trouble, or worse! You're better off staying at the house."

"But it's not fair! I can fight as good as you, and you're letting Lucy and her family go to the Ghost Zone!"

"Yes, but they've been in the Ghost Zone, and I believe they'd know where to go. You don't need that type of pressure."

Dani growled angrily. "Why do you have to be such a buzzkill?!" Dani flew upstairs through the walls.

"Least I'll take that over "I hate you"." Danny said. "She really is becoming a Fenton kid."

"Um, Danny? Don't you think you were too harsh on her?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde, she's my clone, I mean, cousin. Besides, I really don't want anything to happen to her." Danny said, thinking back to when Vlad almost destabilized her entire body.

"Speaking of family, where's yours?" Lincoln asked.

"My family? Oh man, you're right! I haven't seen my parents or Jazz all day!" Danny responded. "I swear, if that Spectra caught them, there's going to be a price to pay!"

"Chill out, Danny! We'll find them!" Lincoln said. "You go after the Fright Knight!" Lily laughed at this again.

"Wait a minute, I can't bring Lily into the Ghost Zone!" Lincoln said. "She'll be scarred for life if she enters there!"

"Even though she seemed fine after our journey fighting those Clusters guys!" Sam said. "But whatever, big brother duties."

"I hate to say this guys, but someone needs to stay here and watch over Lily!" Lincoln said. "Of course, I'm not trusting you!" He pointed to Lincoln. "Otherwise, Lily will become a corpse!"

"I…very true." Zim responded, groaning that his plans on Lily have failed.

Immediately, Sam happily moved her eyes towards Tucker.

"Oh no! Not me!" Tucker said. "I'm the Spector Speeder's best driver!"

"Yeah, and now you're new job is babysitting Lily!" Sam handed over the giggling baby to Tucker.

"But I know nothing about babysitting! I'm already failing Life Skills!" Tucker said.

"Well now you're about to learn some more!" Sam responded.

Soon, the gang headed downstairs into the Spector Speeder. Lincoln sat in the front seat, though Sam aimed for the controls. "DO NOT. TOUCH ANYTHING." Sam angrily told Lincoln, who was a bit spooked out.

"Eek! You humans have created your own Cruisers!" Zim said.

"Actually, we just call it the Spector Speeder, Zim." Sam responded.

"You guys sure you know what you're doing?" Danny asked outside the car.

"We'll be fine, Danny. Just save your city." Lincoln responded, as Sam turned on the car. Lucy stepped in front of the window. "Farewell, future soul mate." Lucy responded out the window, which disgusted Danny.

"Still haven't faced reality yet, huh Lucy?" Sam asked, holding the wheel.

"Do I sense jealousy in your breath?" Lucy responded.

"As if!" Sam responded, blushing. The Speeder then entered through the Ghost Zone, as Danny flew back upstairs.

"Great! It's an early Halloween, and everyone's having fun while I'm out here babysitting!" Tucker said.

"Relax Tucker! Lily ain't that tough." Danny said, as Lily took Tucker's glasses and put it on her.

"Aw, looks like someone wants to grow up to be a tech geek!" Tucker said, as this confused Lily.

Danny flew upstairs to meet Dani, who lived inside Emergency Ops Center. "Look kid, I hate to sound like Jazz right now, but you'll thank me for saving your…Danielle?" Dani appeared to not be inside the Ops center.

….

Inside the Ghost Zone, the Speeder was off.

"Wow! This place really does look amazing!" Clyde said. "I really wish you would've took me on your first adventure, Lincoln!"

"Don't let looks deceive you, Clyde." Sam responded. "Like I said to your friend, The Ghost Zone is nothing to be praising."

In the back, Zim, bored by the others around him, sat on a nearby chair.

"OW!" said a voice.

"WHAA?!" Zim said. "The chair is an APPARITION!"

However, Dani appeared to where Zim was sitting at. "Watch where you're sitting, Greenie!" Dani said, but then she realized she blew her cover. "Surprise?"

"Danielle, it's none of my business, but what are you're doing in the Speeder?" Sam said. "Danny specifically told you not to come with us!"

"I know, but I couldn't just pass up a cool opportunity like this!" Dani said.

"Danny's going to be worried sick about you, Dani!" Clyde said.

"Yeah, but at least I get to join you guys!" Dani responded.

Lincoln immediately walked to Dani. "Kid, you've got a lot to learn!" he said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Yeah, still re-watching episodes of stories for this story. Following this, will be the rest of Rejects, and finally, 3.5 comes.


	3. Chapter 2: Soul Non-Surviors

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, beyond where the main heroes were, the Louds were still trapped inside their house. However, the house was inside a gigantic haunted mansion, it being Spectra's. This was yet another area in the Ghost Zone that somehow managed to be able to hold humans.

"This is absolutely terrifying!" Mr. Lynn Sr. shouted. "Out of all the times to be dragged onto one of Lincoln's crazy adventures, why did it have to be the Ghost Zone?!"

"Lynn, relax!" Mrs. Rita Loud said. "We just have to stick together. Maybe Lincoln, Lisa or Lucy can come up with a plan."

"Oh, that reminds me. Lisa is going to be grounded for a month when this madness is over!" Lynn Sr. responded.

"Like ew! This rope is staining my gown!" Lola shouted. Suddenly, the two ghosts popped up in front of the Loud family. Lynn Sr.'s eyes shrunk at this.

"Hello, Loud family." Spectra said, turning into her counselor form.

"AHHHHHH! A ghost!" Lynn Sr. said. "Oh make it go away! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

"And it appears, I grabbed one of the easily spooked ones." Spectra said, putting her fingers on Lynn Sr.'s cheek.

"AHHHH!"

"And yet very annoying. Bertram, get the blindfold!" Spectra said, as Bertram wrapped the adults eyes up.

"Ooh, that's a little better!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Wait a minute, you're that ghost who ruined my pageant!" Lola said.

"Aw yes, we cherish these memories too, Lola." Spectra said, though Bertram was completely shaking in fear, thinking back to his last encounter with Lola. Spectra hit him in the back to snap him out of it, as he pretended to give his angry growl.

"So you're the ghost that us snap at our little bro!" Luna said.

"Wait till our brother gets here! He's going to literally turn you into mush!" Lori said.

"Yeah, you're like, in for a world of pain, Spatula!" Leni said.

"My name is…oh forget it." Spectra facepalmed at this error. "As for your brother, oh I have my own plans for him. By plans, I mean, my REVENGE."

"You better not lay a single finger on my boy, you witch!" Lynn Sr. said. "If only you saw how angry I am!" Bertram immediately took off the blindfold, and had his eyes on Spectra. "Boo." She said.

"AHHHH!" Bertram immediately put the blindfold back on him. "Aw, that's better!" he said.

"What do you have against my son, you ghost?!" Rita Sr. angrily said.

"Oh, I don't know. He seemed to be one of the only children to resist my powers, and if there's something I can't stand, other than looking like a swiveled up raisin, it's you weaklings resisting me!" Spectra said. "And now, little Lincoln's about to pay the price."

"Wait, Lincoln won't just kick your butt!" Lynn said. "He's friends with Danny, who'll turn you into mush!"

"Luckily, I had to prepare for the ghost child too." Spectra said. "Luckily, just like all of you, I caught bait for him!" Bertram opened up a door, revealing a familiar family that the Louds have met. Jack, Maddie and Jazz were dangling on a rope, with a ghost shark tank.

"It's the Fentons!" Leni said.

"Like, we can literally see that." Lori responded.

"The best part of all this is, the ghost child won't come to save you or his own family, for he's already distracted in your human world. The fun part being I didn't even need to release the Fright Knight!"

"Just wait until I get out of your trap, ghost!" Jack said, trying to squeeze through it, but moving the rope.

"Jack, we're under sharks! Get a hold of yourself!" Maddie said.

"Ha! Jack Fenton isn't intimidated by a lousy ghost shark! OW!" One of the sharks jumped in the air and bit Jack's behind, ripping out the piece of clothes and revealing his polka dot underwear. "Aw come on! That's the fifth jumpsuit this month!"

"You know, I'm think I'm actually dying right now: of embarrassment!" Jazz said to herself.

"What are you going to do with us?" Lana asked Spectra.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Spectra said. "To further crush your brother's spirit, figuratively of course, I decided to take all of yours, literally!"

"Hold it. Has anyone seen Luan?" Lori asked.

"Why, she's my first demonstration!" Spectra happily said, as a door opened up with smoke. Out popping out was Luan, with red eyes, green skin and a lifeless face.

"My fourth baby!" Rita called out.

"I knew I had to choose her first, since like your brother, she resisted me." Spectra said.

"Plus, her puns were so AGONIZING!" Bertram said, cringing at the sound of it.

"I can't see my daughter, but you'll pay for this!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Actually, all of you will pay, with your souls!" Spectra said.

"Ha! Think again, ghost!" Jack said. "My beautiful wife and I are wearing our new upgraded jumpsuits, which prevents us from any of your tricks!"

"Actually, you just gave me a better idea." Spectra said. "I'll spare you, loving nurturing parents. But not your beloved daughters!"

Bertram then morphed into his green monster form again, taking all of the remaining Loud sisters. Spectra slid Jazz out of the rope, and soon tied all of the sisters together.

"My daughters! Take this blindfold off of me NOW!" Lynn Sr said, shaking in fear.

"You won't get away with this, Spectra!" Jazz said. "If my brother won't stop you, then their brother, or any of our friends, or even Danielle will!"

"Danielle? Who's Danielle?" Jack asked.

"Um…one of my imaginary friends?" Jazz responded, trying to quickly cover up her mistake.

"Please! Don't take my soul! I love my body!" Lola said.

"Weird, I thought Luna was the only one who had soul in her." Leni said.

"Wrong soul sis." Luna responded. "But I want to keep that and my body!"

"Lock those adults up, Bertram!" Spectra said, as Bertram turned into an eagle, flying away with the adults.

"No! My children!" Rita screamed, as he was taken with the Fentons.

"My baby!" Jack screamed.

"And of course, everything is coming to plan!" Spectra said, as the sisters and the parents were separated from each other.

 **Well, she's at it again.**

 **While the story's not a part of the NH adventure series, it's more of a side story. Also, on a note, Dani's introduction was in SK, and will be fixed in the reboot. Plus, if you haven't read the series, and are wondering why Spectra knows about the Loud family, go to the first story.**


	4. Chapter 3: Lincoln's Fracture

**Well, sorry this took awhile. Been binging some Halloween stuff, including Tokyo Ghoul. Very good anime. But now, back to the story. Yes, this will continue throughout November, and then it's time to finish Rejects.**

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Tucker was preparing to teach Lily words. By words, I mean his typical technology terminology. In another room, he was preparing his flash cards, and yes, he actually had those with him the whole time.

"Let's hope this one likes computer terminology." Tucker said, prepping them. "That, and she doesn't pelt me with her diaper." Tucker then walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, little Loud." Tucker said, preparing his flashcards. "By the time our little lesson is over, you'll be one step closer to becoming a techno genius like…um Lily?" Of course, Lily was out of the room.

"Oh no!" Tucker said, dropping the flashcards on the floor. "I lost her already! She could be anywhere in this house!" However, Tucker's mishap soon ended, as he heard Lily's laugh downstairs. He gave a sigh in relief. "She's in the Fenton Lab, thank goodness. THE LAB?!" Tucker ran downstairs through the open door of the lab. At that moment, Lily was busy walking over the control panel to the security inside. As Tucker tried to make his way to Lily, he avoided all of the ghost catching security weapons, which consisted of laser beams, a bear trap from the ground, and for some reason, a swinging green axe from the roof. "Seriously, an axe?!" Tucker asked himself. Lily then had her attention on the nearby Ghost Catcher. Being mesmerized by the green colors, she quickly tried to crawl towards it. Tucker finally noticed this, and ran to the baby. As Lily was about to put her hand through the Catcher, Tucker quickly grabbed her away.

"Gotcha, little Loud!" Tucker happily said. "Trust me, you don't want to go through that! It'll separate you from your physical body! Now that I got you, we can go on to my cards." As Tucker carried the happy baby upstairs, he thought of something. "You know, maybe you really are one easy baby to take care of. Maybe I don't even have to change your…"

PFFFFFFF! Tucker's expression changed as he heard the sound of missiles. "No, no no! Don't do this now!" Tucker started freaking out. "This can't happen to me! WHY?!" Tucker was freaking out in the kitchen, letting his knees hit the ground, all while Lily laughed.

….

Back in the Ghost Zone, the Spector Speeder was now reaching its' destination.

"There's my house!" Lincoln said, pointing to the floating Loud House, which was now entirely colored green.

"Could've done without the green though." Lucy said. "I prefer black."

"Well, farewell to you all!" Zim said, punching one of the main control panels to open the side door.

"Where are you going?" Lincoln asked.

"What? You actually believed I would assist you puny fools battle ghosts? I only used you humans to get me closer to these ghost creatures! AHAHAHA!" Nobody reacted to this. "Weird, none of you are appalled by my betrayal!"

"Probably because we're used to it from you." Sam responded.

At that moment, Zim felt like something was touching his head. "Why do I feel something touching my head? Whatever. Goodbye Earth fools! Minimoose, OFF WITH THEM!"

"NYEH!" Zim carried off with Minimoose as he flew through the Ghost Zone, with his head facing the gang. On the head were the words I'M AN IDIOT. As everyone stared at Zim through the open door, Dani turned visible again, holding a black marker, giggling at this.

"Was there any point in bringing him?" Clyde asked.

"Should we chase after him?" Lincoln asked.

"Nah, knowing the little martian, he'll barely last five minutes in the Ghost Zone." Sam responded.

"Well, at least the view of the Ghost Zone is…BEAUTIFUL?" Clyde's eyes shrunk as he looked down below the ship. There appeared to be no floor to land on, but instead an infinite bottomless pit of green. From a result of this, he ended falling on the Speeder's floor "SO. BOTTOMLESS."

"Nothing to fear Clyde." Lucy said. "Bottomless pits are actually quite beautiful. Just the feeling of freefall." After Lucy's words, the boy started bleeding on the floor, leaving a pool of blood.

"Great, now how are we going to explain this to Danny's parents?" Sam annoyingly asked.

"Look, forget all of that! We got a ghost to catch!" Lincoln said, raising his hands up.

"Guys, what about that mansion over there?" Dani pointed at the house next to them, which was of course, the same gigantic mansion Spectra took the family in. "Is that where Spectra lives?" Lucy asked.

"Knowing her conceited self, I wouldn't be surprised." Sam responded.

"Sounds to me the apparition-impersonating creature is attempting to deceive us, by pulling the classic two choices illusion." Lisa said.

"Lisa, they're ghosts." Sam said. "I know your small and skeptical mind won't accept that, but those creatures, or whatever you called them, will be nothing but ghosts."

"Someone isn't willing to explore outside of their rectangular container." Lisa responded. "Also.." Lisa quickly ripped out of a piece of Dani's hair, which made her give a shout in pain. "What gives?!" she asked.

"Will need this sample for future evaluations." Lisa said.

"Look, forget about the debate!" Lincoln said. "We got a choice to make! Either my house, or the creepy mansion!"

"We might as well split into groups." Lisa said. "For we have no comprehension of what's behind both doors."

"Lisa's right." Lincoln said. "Me, Clyde and my sisters will go to my house, while you and Dani can go to the mansion."

"Sounds fair to me." Sam responded, as she landed the ship on the mansion. However, something popped up in Lincoln's mind. Something that was a very crazy idea.

"Wait, change of plans. Clyde and I should go inside the mansion." Lincoln said.

"What?!" Clyde said.

"You? Um Lincoln, I know you've gained guts from our past adventures, but you do know who you're dealing with, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Of course I do! I faced her twice already!" Lincoln said.

"But this isn't the same as last time! For all we know, Spectra could have a ton of tricks up her sleeves!" Sam said. "Besides, are you really going to take your friend, who just seconds ago, had a nosebleed from fear?"

"She's got a point!" Clyde responded.

"Look, I just know my family is in there, and I'm not losing them to some ghost!" Lincoln said.

Clyde then snapped out of it. "You know what? If it's for my friend, then I'm going too!" Clyde's eye twitched.

"Yeah, and count me in too!" Dani said, flying around the two boys.

"Oh no! You are not joining these two morons, Dani." Sam said.

"Huh, didn't see that one coming." Lincoln responded.

"But I'm the only halfa here! These two need me!" Dani responded, putting her arms around the two boys. This of course, made the two boys blush.

"And yet, both of you are over your heads!" Sam said. "You're dealing with a big threat! If anything, Danny, and I are the only ones who can take on Spectra!"

"I don't care who can handle who!" Lincoln said. "I want my family back! Dani, a little help?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Dani carried the two boys in the air, as they started flying towards the mansion's door.

"Guys, don't!" Sam called out from the Spector Speeder, as the three passed through the door. "What is it with the heroes not listening to me?!" Sam started running towards the mansion's door, holding her own ghost weapon. However, she was thrown off by the sound of a loud scream. The scream of a girl, coming from the voice of a man.

"What was that?!" Sam asked, as she found out it was coming from the floating Loud House.

"That female-simulating scream of cowardice and hilarity is that of my own father!" Lisa said.

"It's Dad!" Lucy said. "This must mean they're in our house!" Sam immediately started running towards the mansion's door, hearing this.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Dani let the two boys down, letting their feet hit the ground.

"And safety first!" Clyde said, as him and Lincoln put on Spector Deflectors they had with them.

"This is gonna be fun!" Lincoln said.

"I'm ready to give this ghost a beating!" Dani said.

Clyde was still shaking in fear, but then he slapped himself, raising his ecto gun up. "Bring it on!" he said. But both of their smiles faded, as the main door behind them had a giant bar close on it, along with every single door in the house. Even the windows were blocked by metal covers.

"What's going on?!" Clyde asked.

Back outside the door, Sam saw the windows closed, and struggled to open the doors. "Oh no, it's too late!" Sam cried, as Lynn Sr.'s screaming was still at the mansion.

"It's not too late for the other captives!" Lisa said. "We must save the parents!"

Back in the mansion, Lincoln pointed his glove weapons, starting to shake in fear.

"Spectra! I know you're in here!" Lincoln said. "I'm not…afraid of you!" However, who else to pop out first was Bertram, in his green blob form, growing huge in back of Lincoln. As Lincoln noticed the shadow, he was shaking at the giant ghost. "BOO." He said calmly, as it sent Lincoln shrieking back. "Yet you're still afraid of me! Oh, how I adore haunting children!"

"Finally! It's about time we get some action!" Dani said, as she flew towards the blob, proceeding to kick in the face, sending it flying back.

"Oh right, that Plasmius cloned the ghost child! He really does need some friends!" Bertram said, getting himself up, as he turned into a ninja, launching himself at the little girl, holding a stick in his hands, sending Dani flying back against one of the metal doors. As Bertram launched himself at the girl again, Lincoln and Clyde used their weapons to shoot at the ninjas chest.

"From Clincoln McCloud truly!" Lincoln said, as he knuckle-touched Clyde.

"Looks like two, or in this case, three really is better than one, blob boy!" Dani said, flying in the air. "Wow, that was awesome! I can't wait to find the fight next evil ghost I come across!"

However, the three childrens' smile faded, as they heard clapping in back of them. It was coming from their main target, Spectra, in her original shadow form. "Did I come in at a bad time?" she asked.

"Spectra!" Lincoln said, as he pointed his gloves, Dani pointed her laser shooting hands, and Clyde pointed his ecto-gun.

"Now now, children. Let's not resort to violence!" Spectra said, turning back into her red human therapist form.

"Just to let you know, Spectra. You can't lay a finger on us!" Lincoln said.

"Because us young ghost hunters, came prepared!" Clyde said, as the two lifted under their shirts. The two were wearing Spector Deflector belts. "Now, where is my family?"

"Ha, you think foolish belts are going to stop me from getting to that head of yours?" Spectra asked. "Well, just to let you know, I have no plans on killing you. At least not physically."

"What are you saying?" Lincoln asked.

"I know your weakness, Lincoln Loud." Spectra said. "In fact, it's here with us right now, or should I say, THEY'RE here with us right now."

A door opened up in front, as eight figures came out of the dark. Lincoln, Clyde and Dani were shocked to see who it was. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lana and Jazz walked out, with red glowing eyes, and open mouths, walking like zombies.

"No." Lincoln said.

"Jazz!" Dani called out, trying to fly towards her "cousin's" body, but Betram, turning into a spider, shot goo out of his spinneret, and trapped Dani to the wall.

"What did you do to them?!" Clyde asked.

"I had them all overshadowed! What else?" Spectra responded.

At this point, Lincoln raised his weapon at Spectra. "Change them back!"

"Uh uh uh. Now now, like I said, no violence, or else you'll never see both the ghost child, and your normal, loving sisters again!" Spectra said.

At this point, Lincoln looked at his sisters, as him and Clyde were scared, as they didn't know what to do.

 **Next chapter is a little bit more lighthearted, since a famous Nickelodeon ghost is coming.**


	5. Chapter 4: Danny Gets Shanghaied

Back in the real world, the Fright Knight continued to chase trick or treaters throughout the streets of Amity Park, with monsters of all sorts terrorizing the humans running away in terror.

"Thus, another world conquered!" Fright Knight said. However, he now had his attention on someone else. "What is that? Do my eyes deceive me, for is that a witch?!" Of course, the teen hottie of Casper High, Paulina, dressed up as a witch. This costume of course, made all of the boys around her age stop and stare in attraction, and yes, these boys had to stop in the middle of being chased, because of their uncontrollable hormones. Even the monsters had no idea why, one of them confused, the other raising his hands in the air signaling "I don't have a clue". After this, the chase continued.

The Fright Knight zoomed towards Paulina, and grabbed her arm, while flying in the air.

"Your sorcery shall not be permitted, in this kingdom!" the Fright Knight said.

"Like, let me go! Your gross metal hand is blemishing my beautiful flawless skin!" Paulina responded.

"Yet, your kind still has the same snobby personality!" The Fright Knight said. "Nevertheless, you're finished!" The Fright Knight took his sword, and sliced it through Paulina, sending her through the realm of her greatest fear, of something that will scar her for life: two everlasting zits on her cheek. "AHHH!" she screamed in horror, running through the school in this realm.

Back in the real world, Danny launched himself at the Fright Knight.

"Welcome back to reality, Freaky Hollow!" Danny said, blasting beams at the Fright Knight.

"The accursed ghost slayer!" the Fright Knight said, shooting lasers out of his eyes, sending the ghost child flying down on the ground. As the horse, Nightmare flew down at the child, Danny turned invisible to escape the horse's near-fatal stomp. Quickly, still invisible, Danny tried taking the sword out of the knight's hand, escaping the FK's strong grip of it. "No!" he called out, as Danny flew in the air escaping from it. "Whoo, that was easy. Now, how did that poem go again?" Danny asked himself. However, the sword started to go up in flames, burning Danny's hand in the process. The Shredder fell out of Danny's hand, and under where it was, the FK was able to catch it back in his hand.

"You didn't actually believe defeating me would be that easy this time, didn't you?" Fright Knight asked.

"You know, for a second, I kinda did." Danny said, as Nightmare flew in the air, grabbing Danny by the chest of his costume. The Fright Knight gave one last attack on Danny. Knowing that Danny could hold off the Shredder, he grabbed the half by his face, and with a beam in his hand, sent him flying in the sky through a high distance. However, Danny stopped screaming as he was knocked out from the fall.

….

Danny woke up, aching in pain. "Where am I?" Danny asked, as he began to notice the material his hands and legs were touching: wood. Hundred, if not, thousand year-old wood. "Wait, is this…?"

Danny then realize what he was on: it was none other than a giant floating pirate ship in the sky. Danny looked over the ship to see what was overboard. From the view, the ship was over Amity Park, from thousands of feet.

"Oh great, don't tell me I'm on Youngblood's ship." Danny said. "Last thing I need is to hear his annoying voice."

However, lightning struck, as out appearing from the ship's floors was not Youngblood, but another ghost:

"Ha-ha!" The Flying Dutchman roared. "Welcome to my ship, half-living ghost, Danny Phantom!"

"Wait, I know you!" Danny said. "You're the Flying Dutchman, that ghost from Spongebob's world!"

"Yes indeed, and now, since you've landed on the floors on my ship, this means, you are cursed to this ship for all eternity!"

"Hold it, what are you doing in my city? Shouldn't you be in another universe?"

"Oh, I had this deal to make with some other ghost back in the Ghost Zone. Besides, I wanted to get away from…"

Suddenly, someone jumped from barrels. "ARGH! Welcome to the Dutchman's ship! You're cursed for all eternity! DAHAHAHA!"

"Him. He's not even cursed, yet he still follows me."

"Oh hello, Danny!"

"Spongebob? You're on the Dutchman's ship again?"

"Oh, me and Patrick were just hanging with our good ol' friend, Mr. Dutchman!"

"By the way, your toilets clogged up, Dutchy!" Patrick said, walking out of a door.

"I don't even have a…oh forget it!" Dutchman responded.

"Look, sorry guys, but I have no time for this." Danny responded, flying off the ship.

"Where do you think you're going?! You're cursed to this ship, remember?!"

"Look, Red Baron, I have friends and family that need saving, and the Fright Knight's loose, so I'm not in the mood for any curses!"

"Then face the beyond frightening punishment of…DAVY JONES' LOCKER!"

"You'll have to drag me there with your own dead hands!" Danny said, using his fists to power up.

"You dare pick a fight with the DUTCHMAN?!"

"Ooh, you wouldn't want to do that, Danny!" Spongebob said. "Picking a fight with the Dutchman is a big no-no!"

"Your choice of words is strange sometimes, Spongebob." Danny responded, as the Dutchman grabbed him. "Now, for defying me, you will pay and…wait, who is this Fright Knight you speak of?"

"Oh, just some thousand year old ghost who wants to take over my city, lives in a pumpkin, spreads fear among anyone he touches, claims to be the most frightening ghost out there.."

"MOST FRIGHTENING GHOST OUT THERE?!" Flying Dutchman roared. "This is preposterous! I'm the most frightening ghost of all!"

"Why should it matter to you? You're not from this universe!" Danny responded.

"It doesn't matter where I'm from! My title will not be taken by an impostor!" Flying Dutchman said.

"Now now, Dutchman. Sometimes, you should share the wealth!" Spongebob responded.

"Not now, yellow sponge! Tell you what, Phantom. I'll lift your eternity curse if you help me get rid of this Fright Knight."

"I didn't need you to make a deal with me to get rid of him, Dutchman." Danny responded. "But eh, I'm in."

"Hey, Dutchman!" Patrick said, carrying a jar with him. "Can you help me open this jar of peanuts?"

"What are you doing with this?!" Dutchman asked. "I told you, no touching things in my quarters!"

"What is it?" Spongebob asked.

"It's just another jar of souls. Got it recently from some evil ghost. Think her name was Spectrum or something." Danny's head raised up. Do not tell me he's talking about Spectra, he thought in her mind. "She's kind of rude, and annoying. But eh, at least I got to take the souls of eight little girls."

Danny grabbed the jar out of Dutchman's hands. "HEY!" he yelled. "Please tell me it's isn't!" Danny told himself. As the green-ish souls floated around in a jar, one slapped it's face in front of the jar. "DANNY!" it screamed.

"JAZZ?!" he screamed, as suddenly, the faces of six different sisters popped up, all consisting of the Loud sisters screaming for help. Though the fright factor of this wore off, as the sisters including the one Fenton daughter started fighting with each other as souls. "OW, MY EYE!" Lola said inside the jar.

"I'll take that!" Dutchman said, taking the jar out of Danny's hands, who was beyond furious.

"Where did you get those souls?!" he said, pulling on the Dutchman's shirt.

"I already told you, Phantom! From that obnoxious ghost lady!"

"You mean, Spectra put you behind this?!"

"Spectra?!" Spongebob asked. "That evil ghost who tried to kill your sister, and hurt those innocent kids at a hospital, then tried to kill Lincoln?!"

"Yes, Mr. Exposition!" Danny said. "And now she sent Dutchie to steal the souls of both my sister, and Lincoln's sisters souls!"

"Oh no!" Spongebob said. "Dutchman, how could you?!"

"What? Business is business!" Dutchman responded.

"Wait a minute, Lincoln and Sam are back in the Ghost Zone!" Danny said. "I have to get them out of there now!" He then looked angrily at Danny. "You let me go, and give me my sisters soul, and Lincolns sisters' back!" Danny said. "Or else I'm going to send your soul to oblivion!"

"Don't threaten me, Phantom! I can steal your soul, though not much, probably half of it!" Danny fired at the Dutchman, blowing his hat off his head.

"I WARNED YOU, GHOST CHILD!" the Dutchman said, as he shot fired out of his breath, which Danny dodged. Danny gave his ghostly wail at the Dutchman, as the two started pounding on each other.

"WAIT!" Spongebob called. "There's a better resolution to this than violence! Why doesn't the Dutchman just offer Danny the souls and his freedom?"

"You expect us to call a truce now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, right after this goon threatened me?" Dutchman asked.

"Besides, I already placed my bet!" Patrick said, holding a ticket.

"Yes, and if you don't listen, nobody here wins! Danny won't get the sisters' souls back, and Dutchman won't get to keep his title!"

"Fine, the lad's got a point!" Dutchman said. "Danny, do that, and I'll reward you. BUT NEVER, PICK A FIGHT WITH THE DUTCHMAN, EVER AGAIN!"

"It's a deal." Danny said, as the two annoyingly shook hands. "Hold it, why are the souls in a jar? You couldn't find anything better than that?!"

"All of my bags were used up!"

"You know, kinda funny, I learned about this ship in class. Didn't think it was actually real."

"Hmm, sounds like the exact same lesson I had months ago." Mr. Lancer said, walking on the ship, dressed in pirate clothes.

"Mr. Lance..I mean, that teacher from that one school?! You're on this ship too?!"

"I got cursed as well." He responded. "And it looks like I won myself a bet! YES! Told you there would be a draw!"

"Aw, you swindled me!" Patrick said to Mr. Lancer. Yet, at that moment, Mr. Lancer's phone rung.

"Hello...Mr. Foley, how did you get my...you're actually asking me to assist you with babysitting? All students are accountable for their duties, Mr. Foley. Figure it out on you own." He hung up.

...

"Aw man!" Tucker said. "Been rejected by my teacher, and every single girl at school has blocked me on social media! Now, how am I supposed to this?" Tucker looked at Lily, and gave a gulp. "Guess I have to take a bullet."

...

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the sky, as Skulker appeared with Zim in his hand. He then threw him on the Dutchman's ship.

"AND STAY OUT, FOREVER!" Skulker screamed at the Irken, but then he stopped at the sight of the giant ghost. "Hello, Dutchman." he flew back into the hole.

"Oh no." Danny said.

"First, that cloud of those flying pixies, and now that putrid spirit world. None of these worlds can handle their future ruler, Zim!" Zim said.

"Wow, you got banned from the Ghost Zone. I didn't even think that was possible!" Danny said.

"Hi, Zim!" Spongebob waved.

"Whaa?! Why do I always run into you fools?!" Zim said to Spongebob and Danny.

"Uh, Zim, someone wrote on your head." Patrick said.

"WHAT?! WHO DARES SMOTHER MY HEAD?! I will find the person responsible, and soon, this mystery criminal will suffer a fate WORSE THAN DEATH! Vengence shall be mine!"

"Geez, you act like this person either killed your dog or ruined your science project." Danny said.

"Hello, alien terrestrial! You have touched the floors of the Flying Dutchman's ship, for you are cursed for all eternity!"

"You DARE CURSE ZIM?!"

"What?! You dare say you dare IN MY PRESCENCE?!"

"I am a future ruler of this planet you're speaking to!"

"Well, I don't care!" Dutchman responded, and to the two started arguing.

"Great, now I have to deal with two green maniacs!" Danny said, as the arguing continued.

"I'll send you to the most fowl place of all evil, Davy Jones Locker!"

"I'm not afraid of this Davy Jones, because I DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS!"

"That old rock star guy?" Danny asked.

 **God, this is definitely where the jokes show up. Next time, we go back to the main plot of Spectra.**

 **Also, kind of a big Actor Allusion here. One big Buzz On Maggie reference: Aldrin, has to help his father, save Maggie. Speaking of that, I kinda had an idea for a story like this with Disney characters. Of course, they would be the forgettable 2000's characters, with Star. Though no GF, Ducktales or Kim Possible.**


End file.
